Flashlight
by LadyMontgomery
Summary: [Jily-UA] Segundo Marlene McKinnon toda dificuldade pode ser transformada em oportunidade, até mesmo uma queda de energia no bairro que estava impedindo Lily Evans de terminar um trabalho da faculdade. Mas apesar das palavras da amiga, não foi o senso de oportunidade que fez Lily bater à porta do seu vizinho James Potter no meio da escuridão, ela só queria uma vela emprestada...


****Disclaimer:**** História sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens citados não me pertencem e sim a J.K. Rowling.

A fic foi baseada em um plot postado no twitter pelo fanctions: uma fic que acaba a luz do prédio que o James mora por horas durante a noite, mas ele tem medo de escuro. A vizinha dele, Lily, tenta ajudá-lo a se manter calmo. Eles transam no meio das velas.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

 ** **Flashlight**** ****

* * *

— AH MERDA! - gritou Lily Evans quase esmurrando o teclado do notebook quando as luzes do seu quarto piscaram mais uma vez e apagaram, deixando o ambiente iluminado apenas pela luz da tela do computador.

A ruiva olhou inutilmente para a lâmpada acima da sua cabeça, desejando com todas as forças que luz acendesse, mas o objeto não manifestou o menor sinal de que ia atender à sua vontade. Ela precisava terminar aquele trabalho da faculdade com urgência, tinha que entregá-lo na segunda feira e com seu imenso azar, claro que a energia tinha que acabar as nove horas da noite de sábado.

Sentindo vontade de chorar ao ver não lhe restava nem meia hora de bateria no notebook, ela desligou o computador e começou a tatear pelo colchão à procura do celular, quando Marlene, sua colega de apartamento, abriu a porta do seu quarto.  
A loira usava um vestido preto e curto, saltos enormes e uma maquiagem impecável, usava a lanterna do celular para iluminar o quarto e sorria abertamente com os lábios pintados de vinho.

— Fala se eu não sou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo? A energia acabou um minuto depois de eu terminar de me arrumar!

— E eu a mais azarada, eu nem cheguei na metade do meu trabalho! - Lily reclamou, finalmente encontrando seu celular que estava perdido no meio do lençóis. Soltou um suspiro resignado ao ver que tinha menos que trinta por cento de bateria. - E não acredito que você vai sair de novo, pensei que estivesse dormindo.

Marlene já tinha saído na noite anterior e tinha aparecido às onze da manhã quase carregada por Emmeline.

— E quem consegue dormir com você martelando esse teclado? Você digita com força demais, sabia? E se está pensando em ligar para a companhia de energia elétrica, pode esquecer. A Alice me mandou mensagem dizendo que já fez isso, disseram que o problema só vai ser resolvido amanhã de manhã.

— AMANHÃ DE MANHÃ?! - Lily não poder conter um grito. - Até amanhã de manhã eu vou morrer! E você vai me largar aqui sozinha, com apenas 27 por cento de bateria no celular?

— Você pode vir comigo. - Marlene deu de ombros no que Lily bufou. – A energia só acabou aqui no bairro.

— Nós duas sabemos que se eu tentar me maquiar no escuro para sair com você vou ficar parecendo uma pintura abstrata.

— Eu consigo te maquiar no escuro, meu delineado é perfeito! Vamos Lily, vai ser divertido! - a loira insistiu, mas Lily negou com a cabeça.

— Não, acho que prefiro ficar aqui rezando para a energia voltar logo.

— Nesse caso sugiro que arrume umas velas para não ter que ficar aqui no escuro, quem sabe não ajudam a fortalecer as suas preces?

— Aqui não tem nenhuma? Onde é que eu vou arrumar velas agora se o bairro todo está sem luz?

— Você pode pedir para o vizinho. - disse Marlene sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios no que Lily corou levemente.

O vizinho em questão era James Potter, que morava no apartamento em frente ao delas.  
Moreno, alto, dono de um sorriso maroto que roubava o fôlego de Lily e um corpo maravilhoso – ela já o tinha visto sem camisa na porta do apartamento vezes demais pra poder afirmar isso. Já o conhecia a seis meses, desde que tinha se mudado para aquele prédio antigo com a amiga, e toda vez que o via suas pernas vacilavam.

— Lily você não pode perder essa oportunidade. Você está sozinha aqui, ele está sozinho lá, está escuro... - Marlene insistiu no que a ruiva sentiu o rosto corando outra vez, e depois olhou desconfiada para a amiga.

— Espera, como é que você tem certeza que ele está sozinho? Como é que você sabe que o Sirius não está lá com ele?

— Nossa, estou atrasada! - disse Marlene arregalando os olhos castanhos para a tela do celular, mas Lily notou que ela evitou encará-la. - A Dorcas está lá fora me esperando. Preciso ir Lily, e não me decepcione!

A loira disse acendendo a lanterna do celular outra vez e lhe deu as costas, saindo apressada do apartamento. Lily deixou escapar um outro suspiro resignado quando ouviu a porta batendo. Olhou novamente para o celular, vinte e cinco por cento de bateria.

— Maldita bateria viciada!

Amaldiçoando a própria burrice por não ter carregado o celular – ou no notebook - durante o dia inteiro, a ruiva se levantou da cama. Não se tratava mais de uma desculpa para ir até a casa do vizinho, mas sim de necessidade. Se não conseguisse logo uma vela, ficaria completamente no escuro até o dia seguinte, e Lily não se sentia nem um pouco sonolenta a ponto de ir dormir antes das dez em uma noite de sábado.

Usando a lanterna do celular para iluminar o quarto, Lily calçou um par de sapatos e se olhou no espelho, mal conseguia ver o próprio reflexo e se sentiu idiota por pensar em se arrumar para ir até o lado de fora do apartamento bater à porta do vizinho. Mesmo assim, ajeitou a camiseta e o short, soltou os cabelos e borrifou um pouco de perfume, torcendo para que a escuridão fosse suficiente para que James não reparasse na sua cara de cansada.

Saiu do quarto iluminando o caminho a sua frente com o celular e passou pela sala por pouco não tropeçando em um par de sapatos de Marlene que estava largado no chão. Logo que saiu do apartamento sentiu a coragem vacilar, mas respirou fundo e se obrigou a bater à porta do vizinho, afinal de contas, ela só queria uma vela.  
Mas James não respondeu.

Ela bateu uma segunda vez com um pouco mais de força. Nada.

Talvez Marlene estivesse enganada e ele não estava em casa, ou estava e não queria ser incomodado. Lily se controlou para não encostar o ouvido na porta para tentar ouvir alguma coisa. Desistindo de bater uma terceira vez, ela já ia dando meia volta quando ouviu a voz de James vindo de dentro do apartamento.

— Quem é?

— É a Lily. - ela respondeu. Silêncio. - Lily Evans, sua vizinha.

— Eu sei qual Lily você é. - ele respondeu, seu tom de voz mais ríspido do que ela estava acostumada. - O que houve?

Lily se surpreendeu com o tom um pouco grosseiro da pergunta, eles nunca tinha sido mais do que vizinhos que se cumprimentavam na porta, mas ele sempre a tinha tratado muito bem. Tudo bem que ele podia não querer ser incomodado, mas se fosse esse o caso não era melhor ter fingido que não estava em casa?

— Nada de importante, só queria saber se você tinha alguma vela para me emprestar – ela disse, se desculpando. - Mas não se preocupe, vou ver se a Alice tem alguma. Não queria incomodar.

— Espera, Lily! - a voz dele soou mais alta dessa vez e Lily parou no meio do corredor. - Eu já estou indo.

Lily continuou parada no mesmo lugar e esperou que James viesse abrir a porta, o que ele demorou um pouco demais para fazer, e enquanto esperava, ela ouviu o barulho de algo se quebrando lá dentro.  
Quando James finalmente atendeu a porta segurando o celular com a lanterna ligada, ele estava usando uma bermuda e uma regata branca, deixando os braços musculosos a mostra ( ela precisava descobrir o que ele fazia para ter aquele físico), os cabelos estavam molhados e bagunçados como se ele tivesse acabado de sair do banho e os óculos estavam um pouco tortos no rosto. Ela sentiu o rosto corar levemente e a hesitação nos joelhos com a qual ela já tinha se acostumado.

— Oi. - ela sorriu para disfarçar o constrangimento e então reparou que James estava muito estranho. Ele evitou encará-la e forçou um sorriso que pareceu muito artificial.

— Oi. Desculpe. - ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos. Lily já tinha reparado que ele tinha costume de fazer isso, mas dessa vez não foi um gesto despreocupado, acompanhado por um sorriso. Na verdade, parecia mais um gesto de nervosismo. – Eu estava tomando banho quando a luz acabou, então eu demorei um pouco para conseguir sair do banheiro.

— Pelo menos eu não fui a única a ser pega de surpresa, eu estava no meio de um trabalho da faculdade.

— Pode entrar. - ele convidou abrindo espaço para que ela entrasse no apartamento. - Espero que não tenha perdido o trabalho.

— Não, eu usei o resto de bateria que eu tinha para salvar o arquivo. Mas se eu não conseguir terminar logo estou ferrada, tenho que entregar na segunda feira.

Lily entrou olhando em volta pelo apartamento, ou melhor, tentando já que estava na mais completa escuridão. Com muita dificuldade ela conseguiu distinguir uma estante, dois sofás, uma mesinha na frente deles, um rack e uma tv no canto oposto. James fechou a porta e continuou segurando o celular para iluminar o aposento o máximo que podia.

— Acho que logo vão resolver isso. Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir terminar.

— Não sei se vou ter essa sorte. Alice ligou na companhia de energia elétrica e disseram que só vão resolver isso de manhã.

— Amanhã?! - ele quase gritou. Não que a reação dela tivesse sido muito diferente, mas enquanto o tom dela era de indignação, o dele estava mais para desespero.

— Sim, foi o que a Alice disse. - ele continuou em silêncio, Lily notou que ele respirou fundo. - E então, você tem alguma vela sobrando?

— Ah claro. - James voltou a passar a mão pelos cabelos parecendo incomodado. - Estão na cozinha.

James fez um movimento em direção a cozinha, usando a lanterna para iluminar a entrada e então hesitou esperando que Lily o seguisse.

— Quer que eu segure isso para você? - ela ofereceu quando os dois entraram na cozinha, apagando a lanterna do próprio celular e guardando no bolso.

James abriu uma gaveta embaixo da pia e entregou o celular para ela, que fez o possível para iluminar o local em que ele estava procurando.

— E o Sirius? - ela perguntou tentando puxar assunto quando James fechou a gaveta e abriu outra.

— Saiu. Não me disse onde ia.

Lily quase comentou sobre o comportamento estranho de Marlene para perguntar se ele sabia de alguma coisa, mas não queria ser intrometida. Ele finalmente encontrou as velas após abrir uma terceira gaveta. Ela não mentiu quando disse que tinha velas sobrando, três pacotes fechados, fora algumas pequenas e várias enormes, em quadrados coloridas que eram aromáticas.

— Como é que vocês tem tantas velas assim? - ela perguntou quando James lhe entregou um pacote das velas comuns.

— Acho que exagerei um pouco quando fiz compras. - ele disse timidamente e depois indicou as pequenas e as aromáticas. - E essas aqui foram presente da vizinha do andar debaixo, ela faz essas velas aromáticas. - James respondeu acendendo algumas das velas menores e uma verde que tinha um perfume calmante que Lily reconheceu ser de erva doce. - Ela costuma trazer alguma sempre que vem, hum... visitar o Sirius. Aliás, já faz um tempo que ela não aparece.

— Entendi. - disse Lily o seguindo de volta para a sala, ele colocou as velas que tinha acendido em cima da mesa no centro da sala. - Acho que já vou então. Obrigado pelas velas.

— De nada. - ele disse voltando a passar a mão pelos cabelos. - Hum... Lily? - a ruiva que já se encaminhado para a porta se virou novamente para encará-lo - Acho que ainda tenho bateria suficiente no notebook para conseguir assistir a um filme. Quer ficar?

Ela hesitou estranhando a atitude dele, antes parecia que nem queria abrir a porta e agora a convidava para ficar. Mas afinal, talvez Marlene estivesse certa, ela precisava desenvolver algum senso de oportunidade.

— Quero. - ela respondeu sorrindo levemente e ele retribuiu.

— Então, se conseguir enxergar a estante pode escolher o filme. - James disse indicando a estante.

A ruiva passou a examinar a estante dele, vendo vários livros que quis pedir emprestado e vários DVDs. Ela possuía mais boxes de séries do que filmes, mas ela conseguiu localizar uma cópia de Batman – O cavaleiro das trevas no meio de uma pilha de filmes de ação. Já devia ter visto aquele filme dezenas de vezes, mas não conseguia se cansar dele.

— Boa escolha. - disse ele quando ela lhe entregou o Dvd.

Ela se sentou no sofá se sentindo um pouco tímida enquanto ele ligava o notebook e colocava o dvd. Quando o filme começou ele se sentou ao seu lado no sofá.

— Acho que não vamos precisar disso aqui por enquanto, não? - Ela disse indicando as velas, o cheiro da de erva doce estava começando a irritá-la. - Posso? - ela perguntou antes de apagá-las. Por um momento James hesitou parecendo que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas em seguida apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Ela apagou as velas e voltou a olhar para a tela no notebook. Apesar de adorar aquele filme. com menos de vinte minutos ela já estava mais interessada em observar James. Ele estava sentado no canto oposto do sofá, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e parecia um pouco tenso, porém concentrado no filme, nem reparando que Lily o observava.

Lily voltou a olhar para o filme, observando Bruce Wayne saltar de um iate para entrar em um hidroavião enquanto se perguntava se Marlene consideraria senso de oportunidade se ela se mexesse para sentar mais perto dele. E então sem aviso a tela do notebook apagou, mergulhando a sala na mais completa escuridão.

— Acho que esperamos demais da bateria do seu notebook. - Lily comentou piscando na escuridão, mas James não respondeu.

Ela virou a cabeça para tentar enxergá-lo. Com a pouca luminosidade que vinha da janela ela conseguiu ver que ele tinha se encolhido no canto no sofá e conseguia ouví-lo respirando pesadamente.

— James? - Lily perguntou preocupada. - O que foi?

Ela esticou a mão e o tocou no ombro, mas retirou ao senti-lo estremecer com o seu toque e se afastar.

— James, sou eu. O que houve?

— Lily. - ele disse ofegando. - Só acende alguma luz, por favor. Qualquer uma, rápido!

— Certo.

Ela tirou o celular do bolso para ligar a lanterna outra vez e quase jogou o aparelho longe quando viu que a bateria tinha acabado de vez.

— Droga, eu já volto! - ela se levantou xingando e correu até a cozinha se lembrando que eles tinham deixado o restante das velas encima da pia. Tateou pela pia ate encontrar a caixa de fósforos e voltou correndo para a sala. Quando riscou um palito para acender as velas que estavam sobre a mesa, percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. Se obrigou a respirar fundo algumas vezes, precisava se manter calma, por James.

Agora com a luminosidade das velas, conseguia ver melhor a silhueta de James. Ele tinha fechado os olhos e abraçava os joelhos, parecia estar se esforçando para respirar pausadamente.

— James? - a ruiva disse hesitante - Pronto. Já voltei, pode abrir os olhos.

Mas ele não atendeu ao seu pedido, continuou abraçando os joelhos, com a proximidade Lily pode perceber que ele tremia.

— Hey. Eu fiz o que você pediu, não está mais escuro, pelo menos não tanto. - ela disse, se odiando por não conseguir disfarçar o tom ansioso em sua voz. - James? - ela disse se esforçando para manter a voz calma e se aproximou dele. - Olha para mim.

Ele hesitou, Lily o observou respirar fundo mais uma vez e então abrir os olhos, primeiro a encarando e depois percorrendo a sala com olhos.

— Viu? Posso acender mais se você quiser. - ela fez menção de levantar, mas ele a impediu a segurando pelo braço.

— Não. - ele pediu, a voz saiu abafada. - Fique.

— Tudo bem. - Ele afrouxou o aperto no seu braço, parecendo levemente constrangido. Lily sorriu levemente e segurou a mão dele, acariciando os nós dos seus dedos de um jeito que esperava que fosse relaxante - Posso? - ela aproximou o rosto e ergueu a outra mão, parando a centímetros do rosto dele, ele concordou levemente com a cabeça evitando encará-la. Ela afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa dele, ele tremeu levemente mas não a afastou. - Respire James, devagar.

Ela desceu a mão para acariciar de leve a sua bochecha, ele voltou a fechar os olhos segurando a mão dela enquanto se concentrava em respirar pausadamente. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que ele parecesse visivelmente mais calmo e voltasse a abrir os olhos. E foi só nesse momento que Lily percebeu o quanto estavam próximos. Apesar da escuridão ela podia ver cada detalhe do seu rosto, e sentia a respiração dele contra a sua.

— Isso já aconteceu antes? - Lily perguntou, queria perguntar também se tinha algum motivo para ele ter tanto medo do escuro, mas não queria bombardeá-lo com perguntas.

— Não assim. - ele disse ainda evitando encará-la. - Não sei o que deu em mim, me desculpe Lily, você não tinha que ver isso.

— Você não precisa me pedir desculpas. - a ruiva disse sentindo o coração apertado por vê-lo daquele jeito. - É sério, olha mim.

Ela segurou o rosto dele, fazendo com que James erguesse os olhos para ela.

— Você não tem que se desculpar. Todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa. Você precisa ver como eu fico quando aparece uma barata voadora.

A ruiva o observou abrir o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que ela tinha visto aquela noite e não pode deixar de retribuir. O sorriso dele conseguia ser ainda mais lindo de perto, se ela não estivesse sentada provavelmente ficaria com as pernas bambas.

— Obrigado Lily. Se você não tivesse aparecido provavelmente eu estaria fechado no quarto até agora. - ele disse segurando a mão dela. - Você deve achar que eu sou ridículo, quantos adultos têm medo de escuro? Eu preciso dar um jeito de superar isso.

— Bom, não precisa fazer isso sozinho. Se precisar eu estou no apartamento ao lado, você sabe. - ela disse no que ele voltou a sorrir, agradecido. - Eu com certeza vou te chamar se aparecer uma barata voadora.

— Não posso prometer matar a barata, na verdade elas também me assustam um pouco. - James disse, o sorriso se alargando. Ele finalmente estava voltando a parecer o James que ela conhecia. - Mas você pode se esconder aqui em casa.

— Fornecer abrigo contra as forças inimigas já está ótimo.

— De verdade Lily, obrigado. Você foi incrível. - ele voltou a dizer, agora segurava ambas as mãos de Lily, seus dedos fortes acariciando os dela.

— Não se preocupe, fica em troca das velas. - ela deu de ombros encarando as mãos dele segurando as suas e depois ergueu o olhar, o encarando enquanto sentia o rosto corar levemente.

Continuavam muito próximos. Até com a pouca iluminação das velas ela pôde notar que os olhos dele não eram completamente castanhos, mas um pouco esverdeados.

— Depois disso você até pode levar as com cheiro de hortelã, são as minhas preferidas. - Ele sorriu outra vez, o mesmo sorriso que lhe roubava o folego todos as vezes. - Desde que não se importe se eu aceitar a sua oferta. Ficar no escuro com você, com certeza, é bem menos assustador. Na verdade é muito bom.- Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha no que foi a vez de James sorrir um pouco constrangido. - Embora eu prefira ambientes bem iluminados, você fica linda à luz de velas.

— Você também – Lily respondeu sorrindo. James a encarava intensamente e ergueu uma das mãos para tirar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. - E pode me chamar, não consigo pensar em melhor companhia para ficar no escuro.

— Concordo. - James sorriu colocando a mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Lily e descendo a mão para tocar seu rosto. - Mas consigo pensar em coisas melhores para fazer do que apenas olhar para você à luz de velas.

Lily não soube quem se aproximou primeiro, mas no segundo seguinte, os lábios dos dois se tocaram. O beijo foi hesitante em um primeiro momento, na verdade estava mais para apenas um roçar de lábios – um roçar de lábios que fez com que seu corpo inteiro se arrepiasse.

Lily sentiu James prender a respiração e depois exalar quando ela não se afastou Ela não pode evitar de sorrir contra os lábios dele, ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma sensação maravilhosa inundá-la. Não esperava que logo James, que sempre pareceu tão autoconfiante, demonstrasse timidez ao beijá-la. Mas ela tinha que admitir que ele já tinha passado por muita coisa aquele dia.

Ainda sorrindo, ela se inclinou para mais perto dele, sua mão subindo para o pescoço de James, o puxando para um beijo de verdade. Ele rapidamente perdeu a timidez, não apenas correspondendo, como tomando o controle da situação. Uma das mãos dele subiu para sua nuca e a outra envolveu sua cintura, a puxando para mais perto dele. As mãos dela acariciavam o pescoço e a nuca de James e a ruiva sentia diversos arrepios percorrerem o seu corpo a medida que aprofundavam o beijo e ela sentia o corpo musculoso dele colado ao dela.

Quando se separaram ofegantes, Lily viu que ele sorria enquanto a olhava maravilhado, provavelmente ela devia ter o mesmo olhar no rosto. Sem tirar os olhos dos dele, as mãos dela desceram para seus ombros e peito, sentindo o coração dele tão acelerado quando o seu.

— Eu quis te beijar desde a primeira vez que te vi. - James disse ainda um pouco ofegante.

— E porque demorou tanto? - ela sorriu, uma das mãos subindo para acariciar seu rosto, retirando os óculos dele e os depositando em cima da mesa antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

As mãos de James desceram para suas coxas, a puxando para sentar no colo dele. Lily ofegou contra seus lábios ao sentir o quanto ele a desejava.

— Acho que faltou oportunidade. - ele disse sorrindo marotamente, em seguida voltou a beijá-la, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior de Lily. - Não que eu achasse que falta de luz seria uma oportunidade, ainda mais com...

— A Marlene diria que essa é uma oportunidade perfeita. - Lily o interrompeu sorrindo. - Melhor não desperdiçar.

— Com toda a certeza.

Lily se inclinou, voltando a colar os lábios aos dele. Beijá-lo era tão natural, como respirar, e ela era incapaz de afastar.

E foi completamente natural quando os beijos trocados entre os dois perderam o resto de timidez que ainda possuiam. Os lábios de James descendo para o pescoço de Lily, e depois mais para baixo, a fazendo gemer sem conseguir se controlar.

As mãos de Lily entraram por debaixo da camisa de James, acariciando e arranhando levemente seu peito e barriga até que ele se livrasse completamente da peça, a jogando no chão, onde logo a camiseta e o sutiã de Lily foram lhe fazer companhia. Nesse momento James voltou a encará-la, ofegante e com os olhos cheios de desejo, como se perguntasse se deveriam continuar. Ela apenas o puxou para si outra vez, o beijando com ardor.

E então eles não pararam, mais peças de roupa se juntaram as que já estavam no chão e James pareceu ter se esquecido momentaneamente do seu medo do escuro quando se levantou brevemente para pegar uma camisinha na carteira. Não que Lily fosse lembrá-lo disso quando tinham coisas bem mais interessantes para fazer.

E Lily descobriu que não existia mesmo melhor companhia para ficar no escuro do que a de James Potter, principalmente quando ele estava transando com ela. O que também era excelente à meia luz, ao amanhecer. E melhor ainda com o ambiente muito bem iluminado.

Mas, como ela também descobriu aquela manhã, talvez fosse melhor não fazer isso no meio sala, quando Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black podiam irromper pela porta a qualquer momento se agarrando e arrancando as roupas um do outro.

Fim.


End file.
